Prince Of Fire
by phantomgirl259
Summary: When Nick loses his brother thanks to Magmion he wants nothing more than revenge on that monster and end his own pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Toby the lord of water helped the sea gormiti Turtle the Seer, along with her friend Tongs, into the ocean he looked around from their friend Hammer when suddenly

he was blinded by a smokescreen made by the lava gormiti Magmion and his tribes guardian Dracon, suddenly he felt his legs gie way as he felt weaker from the heat.

When the smokescreen cleared he, along with Hammer, were on the back of Dracon."I've got my hostages" he excliamed with a evil laugh as Dracon flew far away from his

fellow lords of nature. Jessica the lord of air and his younger brother, Nick the lord of the earth. When they arrived at Magmion's prison, Toby and Hammer were thrown into diferent cells, Toby walked over to the window which looked into Hammer's cell."Be strong, I'm sure Nick and Jessica are on their way." He said in the bravest voice he could muster, but, in reality he was scared out of his wits who knowns what Magmion

was going to do to them. He sure hoped that the others would get here, and soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hours went by and T oby was begining to lose hope when Magmion arrived."Your friends have arrived."Magmion said without emoiton, Toby felt a wave of releaf wash over

him."But by warned as soon as they enter the prison, you will be destroyed."Toby could tell Magmion wasn't joking, suddenly the prison shock violetly, Toby knew it was

Nick pounding at the walls trying to get in side."Only three seconds until they break through the walls."Magmion said with a wicked grin."One"Toby's heart raced as he

could see cracks forming on the where Nick was punching."Two"Magmion riased his hand ready to fire."Three, farewell Lord of Water."A fire went fyling into Toby's chest

and he fell to the hard last thing he saw was Nick's face full of rage, Jessica on the verge of tears and Hammer's terrorfied face as he felt a pair of hands

drag him away before his world went black, "Toby!" was the last thing he heard...

Nick's POV:

When I managed to break through the wall I saw Magmion fire at Toby straight in the chest, and my brother fell to his knees, two of Magmion's men grabed Toby and dragged

him out the room."Toby" I yelled hoping he would wake up from the blast, but he didn't. As I raced after them a blast from Magmion stopped me dead in my tracks it was

clear if I wanted to get my brother I would have to get through him, then the prison cell was swaming with fire gormiti in seconds

The fight raged on forever, me and Jessica fought as many as we could while Seer and Tongs got Hammer out of his cell."Farewell Lords of Nature!" Magmion shouted as he

raced out the room."MAGMION." I screamed in rage but there was no way I could get to Hammer was free from his prison and had joined the fight."There's too

many hot heads here we gotta retreat, like, NOW!"Shouted Jessica as she and the sea gormiti headed for the hole I made."NICK COME ON!"She shouted, it was then I

relaised that we were out numbered so I led with the others.

When we got out side we checked in with our keeper, Lucus the Lord of the Forest, to see where Toby was."Sorry guys, Magmion is cloaking Toby's magic signiter, I can't

find it anywhere." Lucus said in defeat. We searched for days, but found nothing, Mum ad Dad became so worrid. Then one day, Toby's water orb went as black as coal, we

asked Rassel a small dinosaurs from Gorm, what he said shatted my heart into a thousand pieces, it ment Toby was dead...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One year passed and everyone, in Venture Falls and the Gorm, seemed to have moved on with the loss of Toby, all but one, Nick, his brother and lord of the earth. At the moment he was staring at a picture of him and the others, Nick started to cry."Nick your mom said you wer-" Lucus and Jessica walked in and saw him curled into a ball crying with the picture next to him."I miss him, I miss his pranks and his sarcastic jokes."He cried as more tears began to flow."Hey it's all right buddy, we all miss him and we will make Magmion pay for what he's done." Magmion had not been seen since the incident and was hiding in his palace, volcano mountian, hearing that name made Nick's blood boil, suddenly Razzle appeared."Hey Razzle, trouble in Gorm?" Jessica asked as Nick quickly wiped his eyes."Wouldn't be here if there wasn't." He replied as they headed for the portle to the Gorm.

* * *

When everyone was in side Razzle gave them the update."We have recieved new that Magmion is holding a masked ball." Nick's body was pulsing in rage at the metion of that name."What for?" Lucus asked, but before the lizard could answer."It's simple that he's having this party to celebrate te death of the Lord of the Sea!"Nick shouted in rage." Not quite Nick ,Pearl, the last ice gormiti has been invited to the party to help prepear the guest of honour, and she said that she can get you in the ball unoticed."Annonced Razzle, Jessica had a confused face on."But who's the guest of honour?"She asked."Magmions son, The Prince of Fire, it's his birthday party."Answered Razzle, now everyone was stumped, Magmion's son?"Wait a son, when did he get a son?"Nick was begging for answers, since when did Magmion get a son. "Unknown, but thanks to Pearl we do know the prince's name." Said Razzle with a smile."Well tell us then."Lucus asked eger to hear the answer."His name is Akie."The kids were now looking at each other."Well lets get to Gorm!"Cheered Jessica as one by open the three jumped into the portel and transformered into the Lords of Nature.

* * *

They landed to the snow lands in the north of Gorm, in front of them was whatlooked like a shop made of ice."Peal's Potions and Spells" Nick read the sign on top of the store. When they entered the shop what they took their breath away: Color order spell books, magic gemstones a in glass case under the counter and potions in different coloured bottles."Wow this place is amazing."Nick excliamed."Why thank you."Came a voice, everyone started to look around."Who was that?"Lucus asked looking over to Jessica."Bets me."She replied, then out of the shadows a young woman walked over to them, she was beautiful, had snow white hair, honey gold eyes, baby blue skin."You must be the lords of nature, correct?"She asked looking them up and down."Yes. I'm Nick the lord of earth, this is Jessica the lord of air and that's Lucus the lord of the forest." Nick answered still stuned by her beauty."Brilliant, follow my."She said wlking into the back of the shop, the others close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As they entered the back of the store, they saw millions of bottles filled with different coloured glitter."What's with all the glitter Pearl?"Jessica asked still looking around."That's not glitter that's different spells for each tribes."Pearl explained as she went through a wardrobe filled with diferent outfits."What can they do?" Lucus asked, staring at a bottle that contained green glitter." They turn you into a different gormiti like: Red will turn you into a Fire gormiti, Pink will turn you into an Air gormiti, Green will turn you in to Forest gormiti, Yellow will turn you into a Earth gormiti, Blue will turn you into a Water gormiti and White will turn you into an Ice gormiti like me." She said as she found what she was looking for, it was a brown armor with gold gemstones around the edges."Who's that for?" Nick questioned."It's for you" she answered as she shoved him behind a curtain, when he came out he was gorgous."Now who's next?" Pearl asked as she pulled out a red dress with a black star in the middle and another black suit of amor but with green gems. Lucus and Jessica looked stunning in their new outfits."How are we are we going to get into the party, I'm sure 'Lords of Nature' are not on the guest list."Nick asked, Pearl smiled and blew something out her hand and their world became red as blood.

* * *

When the kids woke up Pearl was finishing putting some earings in when she heard a groan."Morning sleepin beauties." She said as she helped them to their feet."What happened."Jessica asked as she and the others put some masks on Pearl had given them."Have a look." Pearl pointed at a mirror an they all walked over to it, what they saw nearl made Jess faint, they were Fire Gormiti!A whistle brought them back to reality."Come on the cage awaits."Parl excliamed as they followed her out the shop.

* * *

When the young lords arrived they could see thousands of fire gormiti walking into volcano mountain."Whoa this must be some wicked party."Said Lucus, eyes widening."Well of course, it is the prince's birthday after all." Replied Pearl as they walked to the front door."Now remeber if anyone ask your names you must give a fire related answer."They nodded as entered Magmion's palace. It was glamorous, multiy-coloured lights, tasty snacks, people dance and having fun."Over there" Jess whispered as she pointed to Magmion sat on a huge thrown, next too him was the prince of fire. He had jet black hair, red and orange skin, blue eyes and black armor with red rubies, Nick thought he looked familiar but he couldn't figure out where, his thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt when the music and everyone in the room stopped."People of the Fire Nation, let us take this time to congratulate my only son, Akie, on his birthday, because after this day he will be ready to go into the field of battle."Everyone cheered."And no dought when he enters this dangerous place you will all stand by his side as he helps me rule the Gorm!"Magmion shouted as everyone chanted," All Hail The Prince Of Fire!", suddenly the music stared again and everyone began to dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as the music started everyone stated dancing, talking and have fun, but when Nick looked over to the prince he could see that the guest of honor look miserable."He's not much of fun."Pearl said after she got them some drinks."Why?" Nick asked never taking his eyes off the prince."Magmion never let him out of volcano mountain, all Akie wants is to go out, get some fresh air and be free."Pearl sighed as she remembered when she used to visit everyday, how happy Akie was but now he looked like he has never smiled in his life, then she noticed that Lucus and Jessica were talking about how they were going to get close to the prince."The only way we can get close enough is if Magmion approves." They followed her over to the thrown, Magmion saw they he smiled."Greetings Pearl it's so good to see you again, oh, who are these young lava gormiti?"He asked looking at Nick, Jessica and Lucus."This is: Ash, Blaze and Smokescreen." She said, Akie was eyeing them up and down in confusion. "Magmion, please can your son and my helpers go and talk, have fun and hopefully become friends?" Pearl asked in a sweet voice, Magmion thought about for a second. "I see no reason why not, Akie."As soon as he heard his name Akie stood up and walked over to them, Nick's eyes following his every step, they looked at Pearl, she gave a nod and they went after him.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like forever."So, I'm Ash as you heard, I was wondering if you would answer a few questions please?"Nick asked as they walked out onto a balcony."Sure, what ever." Akie answered staring at something in the distands."How long have been in this mountian?" Nick asked"As long as can remember, father never lets me leave Volcano mountain and if i do he locks me in my room for a week."Akie lowered his head in saddnest."Why?" Jessica asked."He said since I'm next in line for the thrown, the lords of naure would try and destroy me so I wasn't aloud out of Volcano Mountian."He said as he turned to face them, Nick couldn't explain it but he felt like he knew the prince from some where.

* * *

When the party was over everyone left, Akie had to go and wave everyone goodbye."Whaen can we meet again?"Jessica asked as their ride back to Pearl's shop arrived. "You can come with Pearl next time she vists."And with that Akie left for his room. As everyone got into the carriage Nick could see Akie smiling at them waving goodbye Nick and the others returned the favour and waved goodbye as the carriage rode of to the north of Gorm.

_**Akie's P.O.V**_

I sat with my father forever as he gave a toast in my honor, this was the lamest party ever, then my dad's old friend Pearl entered with with three fire gormiti walking with her, my father greeted her and I learned the names of thr fire gormiti with her. The girl was Blaze, the one with bushy hair was called Smokescreen and the one with black rocky hair was called Ash. At first I thought they were just some other fire gormiti, but when we went for a walk around the palace I felt as if I new them from some where but I couldn't figure out why. I sure hope I get to see them again, and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks after the party and Nick, Jessica and Lucus kept visiting Akie in the lave nation. They did stuff like skating in the halls, pulling pranks on the lava soldiers and many more."I've never had so much fun in my life!"Akie said as they finished playing lava ball."Yeah, 'real' fun."Lucus said while winking at Jessica, who then turned to Nick."Hey snail-tails you coming or what?"Akie shouted as they headed towards Volcano Mountain, Lucus crept up behind him and hit Akie on the back of the head, knocking him clean out."We shouldn't be doing this."Nick said staring at an unconscious Akie, he had recently developed a bond with the fire prince, one he hadn't felt in a long time."It's the only way to get revenge on Magmion, we will make him pay for what he's done."Jessica said as she helped Lucus pull Akie into the portle to they arrived Razzle had some chains ready for Akie, after they shackled the fire gormiti's hands behind a pillar they went to get something to eat.

* * *

When Akie awoke he felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head, it was then it all came back to him, he and the others were playing next thing he knows Smokescreen had hit him on the back of the head knocking him he knew voices could be heard coming down some stairs."This isn't right, he has done nothing to us!"One of them said, it was Ash."Look Nick, he's Magmion's son, his flesh and blood, he can't be trusted."Said another, this one was Blaze, why did she call Ash Nick?"Jessica's right no Fire Gormiti can be trusted."This one was Smokescreen, but calling Blaze Jessica, what was going on?"That doesn't make it rig-"Nick was cut off when they saw Akie staring at the confused."Well look who's awake."Lucus said as they walked over to their prisoner."What's the matter cat got your tongue?"Jessica asked as she pinched his cheek, suddenly her phone rang."Oh, hi Gina, whats up?"There was some talk on the other line."OK we'll be right there."With that Jess hung up and grabbed Lucus by the arm come on Gina needs some help."And with that, they were gone leaving an awkward bit of silence between Akie and Nick behind them...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Why?" Akie asked close to tears."We need to make your father pay for what he's done." Nick replied not even looking at him."Why, what did his do to you that was so bad?" Akie questioned as a tear rolled down his cheek."What did he do, WHAT DID HE DO?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID, TOOK MY BROTHER'S LIFE, AS I WATCHED HELPLESSLY, THAT IS WHAT YOUR MONSTER OF A FATHER DID TO ME!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs, he turned to the exit leaving Akie crying his heart out.

When Nick left the chamber, he was on the verge of tears remembering the indecent tore his heart out."Nick honey, what's wrong?"Nick's mum asked with a worried expression on her face."Yeah mom I'm fine it's just..."Poor Nick, he lost for words, his mum smiled, walked over in him and gave him a loving hug."I know sweet heart I miss him to." She said as she wiped the tears from his eyes. Suddenly Lucus and Jessica walked in."Gina really needs too know the different between an emergency and an excuse to see Lucus."Jessica giggled, stopped dead in her tracks."Nick what's wrong." She asked as she and Lucus ran up to him."Nothing just some bad memories." He said as they headed for the chamber.

When they got into the chamber they found Akie fast asleep."How long before Magmion realizes he's missing?" Lucus asked to no one really, Akie began to stir a bit but didn't wake up instead he just turned his head to the side."Magmion couldn't care le-" Suddenly Nick stopped and stared at something on Akie's neck."What is it Nick?"Jessica asked with a puzzled look, Nick however just ignored her and walked closer to get a better look at the fire gormiti, he gasped."Get Pearl quick."He whispered as he raced towards the portal. Lucus and Jessica looked over to Akie's neck. What they saw scared them senseless, it was Toby's birth mark...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Pearl arrived she was holding a small bag with many magical items inside."All right lets see." She said to herself as she pulled out a diamond heart, the gormiti's heart, it was suppose to revile a gormiti's true element. Suddenly the heart began to glow a bright blue."It is the lord of water!"She cheered while everyone was in a state of shock."But how?"Nick asked gobsmacked by what they had discovered."My guess is that Magmion used a very powerful spell to turn him into a fire gormiti and erased his memory." Pearl replied as she went through her bag again. Suddenly Akie or should I say Toby began to wake up, when he realized where he was he panicked, Pearl quickly pulled out some purple powder, blowing it in his face, Akie calmed down as images flashed through his head, from his third birthday to the day he was captured by Magmion. Yes he now knew who he was now, he was Toby the lord of water. All of a sudden a blue light surrounded him, when it cleared standing before them was the old water gormiti we all now and love, and yet the glow he felt when he could back into a human just wasn't there anymore."I'm afraid I couldn't turn you back into a human again."Pearl said looking at the ground."That's OK as long as I get to be with my friends nothing matters to me anymore."Toby sighed as he pulled his friends into a big group hug, of course they returned the favor and hugged back."I've spoken with the members ofthe water tribe and they've made you a nice home in the sea capital."Pearl said as she headed towards the portal."You coming?" She asked Toby, he nodded giving his brother one last hug , before he left he said."I'll see ya soon bro!" As he stepped through the portal to Gorm."I know you will."Nick said as tears of joy rolled down his cheek.

This was the start of something new...

**_The End_**


End file.
